


Fixing Old Wounds

by sunsprite16



Series: My Coco (2017) Stories [4]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, Past Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsprite16/pseuds/sunsprite16
Summary: Imelda now thinks that the past is the past but deep down the scars are still present. But when a wicked fairy, Hada Malvada, strikes Imelda with her dark magic, she must confront what has haunted her for so many years.





	Fixing Old Wounds

Stars were twinkling across the midnight blue skies. Two small fireflies suddenly appeared and danced through the air. And where should they end up than Hector, Imelda, and Coco's house and into their backyard.

The deceased Rivera family members were roasting marshmallows on an open fire. As soon as Rosita ate her deliciously burnt marshmallow, she said out loud,"We should tell each other ghost stories."

Victoria frowned and did her signature pose of crossing her arms. "You can't be serious."

Hector put on a mischievous grin and said,"I've got a good one. I shall tell you the tale of the wicked fairy... Hada Malvada!"

In no time, the rest of the Riveras gathered around Hector. He immediately began telling his story.

"On nights just like this one, a fairy with a face full of innocence but a heart full of shadows travels through the Land of the Dead in search of victims to terrorize. Once she finds a victim, she'll sprinkle some of her black fairy dust on them to make their deepest fear come true! So if you're planning on sleeping tonight... be sure to lock your windows and doors so she... won't... come... get... YOU!"

Everyone yelped in surprise. Hector couldn't help but laugh at their shocked expressions.

Imelda, who was now in her ruffled lavender nightgown, asked Hector,"Who exactly told you that story?"

Hector immediately grew very tense. It was no other than Ernesto de la Cruz. He told him the story back when they were traveling all across Mexico. To Hector's relief, the clock struck midnight. Hector quickly stated,"Time to go to sleep!"

Imelda frowned at Hector for not answering her question. But soon decided not to wake him up for she was tired as well. Imelda was about to tuck herself into bed when she heard Coco scream.

Coco's screams made Hector fall out of bed. As Hector got up with a worried expression on his face, Imelda grabbed one of her boots and ran into Coco's room. What she saw in Coco's bedroom made Imelda freeze like a statue. Cornering Coco was a small fairy who wore a short dress made entirely out of black flower petals and had long, black, curvy hair. But her most striking if not frightening feature was the red aura that glowed all around her body.

Without warning, Hada Malvada struck Imelda with her black magic! Imelda clenched her aching head with both hands and got down on her knees. And before she knew it, she fell unconscious.

...

Imelda slowly opened her eyes. What she saw in front of her made her heart nearly stop.

Hector was kissing Coco good-bye on the forehead.

Imelda knew all too well that she had been transported back to the day when Hector left her and Coco to "play for the world".

Imelda was so deep in her thoughts, that she could barely hear Coco say sadly,"Please don't go papa..."

Hector was about to leave when Imelda snapped back to reality, blocked Hector's path, and said which shocked both Hector and Coco,"You're not going anywhere!"

Hector sighed. "Please don't make this hard Imelda..."

Imelda never felt so much panic in all of her life.

What should I do? What should I do? Imelda thought, feeling downright indecisive.

But Imelda's thoughts were cut short when she realized that Hector had already left. Imelda was overcome with so much anxiety, she fell down to the ground, and wept uncontrollably. Coco went over to her mama and gave her a hug.

Imelda chocked down her sobs to look up at her daughter who's eyes twinkled with curiosity. Coco asked innocently,"What's wrong mama? I've never seen you cry like this before."

Imelda managed to take a deep breath and say,"I couldn't stop your father. I know what's going to happen to him."

Coco grew even more curious. The matriarch of the Rivera family got up on her feet and told herself in determination,"I have to get to Hector before it's too late."

With that said, Imelda headed out the door but not long before Coco grabbed a hold of her hand. "I'm coming with you mama."

Imelda couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Coco."

Throughout the entire day, Coco and Imelda asked their neighbors if they've seen Hector. All of them pointed up north. Imelda and Coco found themselves in an unfamiliar part of town.

Coco asked Imelda worriedly,"Where are we?"

Imelda replied with pure honesty,"I wish I could tell you mija..."

Suddenly, Coco spotted something. "Look! A chihuahua!"

Imelda swiftly turned her head to the right to see a golden brown chihuahua.

The chihuahu noticed Imelda and Coco and gave them a goofy grin. He then barked and ran down a narrow pathway.

Coco said excitedly as she slightly dragged Imelda forward,"He wants us to follow him."

Imelda couldn't help but chuckle at the way the chihuahua was running. She then told Coco in a rather stern voice,"Alright but stay close to me... who knows what lies up ahead."

Coco nodded.

As Imelda and Coco followed the chihuahua, Hada Malvada watched them and giggled mischievously.

As Coco and Imelda continued to follow the little chihuahua, they could make out a silhouette of a tall figure.

Could that be... Hector? Imelda thought, feeling a twinge of excitement.

But it was not Hector. It was Ernesto de la Cruz but with an awfully familiar red aura around him. He snickered and said in a chilling, calm voice,"Imelda Rivera... you sure had quite the... traumatizing past..."

Imelda didn't know whether to run away or punch Hada Malvada in disguise in the face. She ultimately decided to ask fiercely,"Where is Hector?"

Hada Malvada simply pointed to her left. Imelda twisted her head to see Hector and the real Ernesto in the middle of a nearby road. Hector seemed to be in severe pain and in two seconds flat, he fell to the ground dead.

Imelda gasped in horror as she sat up in her bed. Tears started trickling down her face. The soothing moonlight made them sparkle like jewels.

No longer able to hold her feelings in anymore, Imelda sobbed.

Hector instantly woke up. He asked in concern,"Imelda? What's wrong?"

Imelda wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at her husband. "I saw what happened to you Hector... after you left me and Coco. I... could've saved you from being murdered!"

"Imelda, calm down. It was just a dream."

Imelda shouted,"No it wasn't! That devil fairy Hada Malvada transported me back in time!"

Hector scratched his head in confusion. "But Imelda she doesn't exist. She's just a character I made up."

Imelda was utterly shocked.

Hector doesn't remember Coco screaming or Hada attacking me with her magic? Imelda thought in disbelief.

As Imelda tried to figure things out, Hector said rather awkwardly,"Well, I'm going to get some water. Be right back."

Imelda was about to call out for Hector when Hada Malvada could be heard saying,"Isn't that a shame? Hector doesn't remember a thing..."

The matriarch of the Rivera family swiftly turned around and was about to punch the fairy when she noticed Hada Malvada disguised as a piñata shaped like a shoe.

Hada snickered once more and was about to taunt Imelda when she got punched right in the face.

This made the fairy very angry. "You little brat! I'll make sure your past haunts you for the rest of your afterli..."

To Hada's ultimate surprise, she got squished by two fly swatters. Imelda breathed heavily.

"She'll wake up eventually. How do I... remove her from existence...?" Imelda suddenly found herself looking at the treasured photo of her, Hector, and a young Coco. She picked it up gently and said with a smile,"I have to embrace my past. If it weren't for the past I wouldn't be where I am today."

Hada Malvada woke up from her state of unconsciousness and was about to angrily sprinkle some of her black magic on Imelda when Imelda shot out a beam of healing light from her hand.

Hada screamed in pain. The love that Imelda was channeling pierced through the fairy's entire body like a dozen needles.

Hector and Coco suddenly came into the room with a pitcher full of water and some cups. Naturally their jaws dropped down to the ground at what was happening in front of them.

Soon, Hada Malvada vanished into thin air. Imelda laughed in pure joy as she embraced Hector and Coco in a hug.

It was finally Dia de Los Muertos once again. Skeletons were either putting up colorful and vibrations decorations, singing, dancing, or enjoying beloved Mexican cuisine.

Imelda, Hector, Coco, Oscar, Felipe, Julio, Rosita, Victoria, Pepita, and Rosebud were on their way to the Land of the Living.

Everyone was very excited to see the rest of the Rivera family, especially Imelda. She had finally accepted her past. Plus, she couldn't wait to tell the family about her experience with Hada Malvada.

Everything couldn't be more perfect. Imelda thought with pride.


End file.
